


to save a pair

by werealldreaming



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, i just want kaladin to happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werealldreaming/pseuds/werealldreaming
Summary: The spren were plotting something. Kaladin was sure of it–he hadn’t seen Syl at all for the past two days, and while she did disappear from time to time, she usually told Kaladin before doing so.
Relationships: Kaladin & Sylphrena (Stormlight Archive), Shallan Davar & Kaladin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	to save a pair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chirichiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chirichiri/gifts).



> prompt from greatshell-rider: fic where pattern and syl have to work together to save kaladin and shallan? 👀

The spren were plotting something. Kaladin was sure of it–he hadn’t seen Syl at all for the past two days, and while she did disappear from time to time, she usually told Kaladin before doing so. Shallan said Pattern was being reclusive as well, though Renarin had just looked confused when they’d brought up the subject with him.   
  
“You mean you don’t know?”  
  
“Maybe they’re just getting to know each other,” Shallan suggested.   
  
Kaladin shook his head. “I can’t imagine Syl wanting to get to know a Cryptic. She’s never been a big fan of Pattern.”  
  
“True,” Shallan said. “Pattern’s the same.”  
  
And so they were back to where they were, with no leads as to where their respective spren were.   
  
The silence continued for a week before Syl reappeared early one morning, only a few minutes after Kaladin woke up. He’d gone to bed even later than usual that night, busy sorting through a miscommunication of the shift schedule that had caused mass confusion in the former bridge crews.  
  
“Come on, Kaladin, hurry up! We have something important to do today!”  
  
Kaladin frowned. “Syl?”  
  
“Yes, of course it’s me, you dummy.” Syl hovered closer and crossed her arms. “Hurry up!”  
  
“What in Damnation…” Kaladin shook his head and got dressed for the day, doing his best to ignore the honorspren in his ear. She seemed to want him to look nice–usually he’d skip shaving if he was in a rush, but Syl insisted he do it anyway.  
  
And then he was pulled out of his room and down several hallways to a room he wasn’t familiar with. It was smaller than most of the communal rooms in Urithiru, only large enough to hold a few dozen people, but it was clearly a place for people to gather.  
  
Gathered today was most of Bridge Four.   
  
Kaladin turned to Syl. “What’s going on?”  
  
“It’s your birthday,” she said, and Kaladin froze. Counted through the days. “I thought you’d appreciate if I did something for you. The Cryptic helped make sure you didn’t find out.”  
  
“I–” Kaladin glanced around. Filling the room was Bridge Four, and Adolin, and Renarin, and Shallan, and it occurred to him that he hadn’t celebrated his birthday in _years_. “Thank you.”  
  
Syl smiled, and it seemed like her entire self glowed brighter when she did. “Of course, silly. We care about you. You deserve this.”  
  
And as Kaladin joined the festivities, he let himself remember past celebrations, and find joy in the fact that he’d lived another year.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> find me on tumblr at [ternaryflower53](https://ternaryflower53.tumblr.com)!


End file.
